Undertale History
by Shirka.Monster
Summary: Il y a longtemps, vivaient les humains et les monstres, mais un jour une guerre éclata entre les deux espèces et fit un Génocide. Mais que c'est-il passer bien avant cette guerre ? N'avez-vous pas envie de le savoir ? Eh bien vous allez découvrir le passer d'Asgore et ses ami(e)s et d'un humain nommé Aka.


**Salut a tout le monde (j'me présent je m'appelle Henri) bien sur je rigole, je suis Shirka Monster, j'ai 13 ans et je suis une fille rien de plus banale et je suis une passionnée de fanfictions et pour commencer, je vous propose de découvrir une histoire basé sur le jeu UNDERTALE et j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^.PEACE (and love)**

* Salutation cher lecteurs et lectrices, je suis Chara et je vais vous raconter une histoire =).

Il y a fors longtemps sur Terre il eu deux êtres vivent qui vivaient ensemble : les humains et les monstres, mais un jour, il eu une guerre opposant les deux espèces.

Les humains gagnèrent le combat sans merci et créaient une barrière sur le MON EBOTT et enfermant les monstres.

Mais pourquoi il eu cette guerre ?

N'avez-vous pas envi de savoir la cause de ce GENOCIDE ?

Et bien aujourd'hui je vais vous raconter l'histoire du commencement !

 **Chapitre 1 : AKA, L'HUMAIN AU YEUX ROUGE SANG**

Asgore avait que 6 ans, il était le prince héritier du trône de la famille royal des Dreemurr. Il allait fêter ses 7 ans.

Son père était le roi des monstres, il se nommait Oragion Dreemurr (avec l'accent svp merci) et sa tendre aimée Laolia Dreemurr, c'était une reine plaine de douceurs, elle était d'une botté naturelle et elle n'hésitait pas à aider son prochain.

Laolia : -Asgore ! C'est l'heure de se le ver sinon tu seras en retard pour l'école !

Asgore se leva à contre cœur puis se prépara pour aller à l'école. Sa mère le stoppa.

-Attend, me dis pas que tu contes aller à l'école sans prendre de petit déjeuné ?

Asgore :-Oui mais je n'ai pas faim et …

Laolia : -Stop ! Pas si vite, sans discuter avale moi ça ! Laolia lui tendit une tartine grillée au miel avec une compote et quelques petites sucreries.

\- Laolia : Il est très important de déjeuner le matin pour prendre des forces, surtout passe une bonne journée mon petit.

Asgore :-Merci maman, à toi aussi.

Puis Asgore referma la porte du manoir. Une fois arrivé à l'entré de l'école, Asgore retrouva ses amis. Parmi ses amis il y avait, Ludyan (un garçon poisson très téméraire et impulsif mais très sympathique), Toriel (une fille chèvre de la même espèce que Asgore, elle est très douce de caractère et elle est un peu la voie de la sagesse), W.D. Gaster (un garçon squelette très mystérieux, il passe sa vie à réviser pour certaines raisons) et Hone Bone (une fille squelette courageuse et blagueuse).

-Ha ! Asgore, on t'attendait ! Quoi de neuf, dit Ludyan en mettant une petite claque dans le dos d'Asgore

La petite bande papota pendent un bon moment avant de remarquer qu'il y avait une personne plutôt différente des autres physiquement.

Hone le regarda pendant un instant avant de dire :

Hone :-C'est un humain ?

Toriel poursuivie :

Toriel :-Je pence que oui, son apparence et très différente de la notre

Ludyan continua :

Ludyan :-Bah ! C'est surement un nouveau !

Toriel lui chuchota :

Toriel :- Parle doucement, sinon il va t'entendre !

Ludyan :- Oui c'est bon, qu'il nous entende oui ou non ça change rien !

Hone calma l'atmosphère :

-Et si on allait faire connaissance avec lui ?

A ce moment là la cloche de l'école avait retenti et la bande d'Asgore devait remettre ça plus tard.

5 minutes plus tard dans la salle de classe, le professeur demanda du calme avant de commencer le cours

\- Taisez-vous les enfants ! HAEM ! Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouveau dans cette classe.

Le professeur présenta le nouvel élève, il n'avait pas de noms ce qui était un léger problème, il était brin des cheveux et les yeux d'un rouge percent comme le sang et les roses rouge et il portait un t-shirt et un short déchiré et usé avec des baskets trouées. Le nouveau restait muet comme un mur et il retourna à sa place.

A la fin du cours, à la récréation la petite troupe remarqua le nouveau assis sur un banc tout au fond de la cours, les yeux baissés regardant le vide. Hone pris la parole en première :

Hone :- Dites, les gars ? Ça vous dirait d'aller voire le nouveau pour faire connaissance ?

Toriel :- Tien en voilà une bonne idée !

La troupe se dirigea vers le garçon :

Ludyan :- Hey le nouveau ! Ça gaz ?

Hone :- Ne sois pas trop rude Ludyan !

Ludyan :- HO CA VA MADAME BONNE MANIERE !

Hone :- Attends REPETE CE QUE TU AS DIS J'AI PAS BIEN ENTENDUE !

Toriel poursuivie pendant que Ludyan et Hone se chamaillaient …

Toriel :- Dis nous tout à l'heure, en classe, tu nous as pas dis ton prénom, peux-tu nous le dire ?

Humain aux yeux rouges sans : -… Je

… N'ai

…Pas de

… Nom

Hone se retourna vers l'humain surprise

Hone :- Il … Il a parlé !

Asgore :- Il faux lui trouver un nom !

Gaster :-…

Ludyan :- MMMMHHHHHH….. Je sais ! On pourrait l'appelé Aka !

Gaster :- Aka ? Pourquoi « Aka » ?

Ludyan :-Bah ça semble évidant ! Il a les yeux rouge et Aka veux dire rouge en … en quoi déjà ? MMHHH… Je croix que c'est en Verlan !

Hone (en frappant le dessus de la tête de Ludyan) :- C'EST EN JAPONAIS GROS NUL !

Ludyan :- AÏEUUHHH ! TU N'ETAIS PAS OBLIGER DE ME DONNER UNE PATATE !

Toriel :- Aka ? MMMHHH… J'aime bien !

Asgore :- À partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'appelleras Aka (dis t'il d'un air décisif et enjoué).

À la fin de la journée, la troupe s'est séparée pour retourner chez eux.

Ludyan :- À DEMAIN LES POTES !

Hone :- Oui à demain tout le monde !

Gaster :- À plus !

Asgore et Toriel rentrèrent ensembles car ils habitaient le même cartier.

Toriel :- PIOUF ! Cette journée était épuisante !

Asgore :- Oui tu as raison.

Toriel :-Et puis on a découvert un nouveau copain ! C'est trop génial !

Asgore :- Ah oui ! Tu veux parler de Aka … Je le trouve un peu distant, tu ne trouve pas ?

Toriel :- C'est normal, il est nouveau. Et puis met-toi à sa place, il n'est pas habitué a voir des monstres comme nous. Laisse faire le temps.

C'est sur ces paroles que le duo s'arrêta vers la maison de Toriel.

Toriel :- BON ! On se voie demain ?

Asgore :- À demain Toriel ! (dit il tout en rougissant comme une tomate)

Sur le chemin du retour, Asgore marchait avec gaieté puis tourna sa tête vers un petit coin sombre avec une grande poubelle avec Aka en train de fouiller de la nourriture. Asgore se dirigea ver Aka.

Asgore :- Aka ? Qu'es ce que tu fais au milieu des poubelles ?

Aka :- …

Plus tard… Asgore emmena Aka chez lui.

Asgore :- Je suis rentré !

Laolia apparue avec un tablier et des moufles tenant dans les bras un plat qui venait sortir du four. Dans la demeure, ça sentait la tarte chaudement parfumé d'une odeur légèrement sucré à la vanille.

Laolia :- Ah ! Te voilà, et bah justement c'est prêt. (elle remarqua la présence de Aka et le regarda d'un air soucieux) Et … Qui es-ce ? Un ami ? (elle posa le plat sur une table a coté d'elle.)

Asgore :- Oui, il s'appelle Aka et il est nouveau dans la classe… Je l'ai retrouvé au niveau des poubelles et il y avait personne…

Laolia :- Je vois… Ce doit être un orphelin. (elle se tourna vers Aka puis elle se baissa et dis d'une voix douce et rassurante) Aka, je m'appelle Laolia et je suis la mère de ton ami Asgore, et à partir d'aujourd'hui tu pourras m'appeler maman car tu vivras avec nous et tu auras une famille sur qui tu pourras conter.

À partir du mot « MAMAN », Aka se mit a pleurer puis se précipita dans les bras de Laolia.

Aka :- Ma… Mama… Maman !

 **A SUIVRE…**

 **FIN DU 1er CHAPITRE**

 **DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 **Que deviendra Asgore, Aka et les autres et quelle rencontre vont-ils faire ? Es-ce-que cette rencontre va bouleverser la troupe ? Allons-nous connaitre le terrible passé d'Aka ?**

 **TOUS CA DANS… LE CHAPITRE 2 : SOUVENIR TROUBLANT – UNDERTALE HISTORY**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et que vous vous êtes attaché aux personnages et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à m'en faire pare dans les commentaires. On se retrouve dans une prochaine fanfiction. A la prochaine ! ^^**


End file.
